vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego
Diego was a major recurring character of The Originals. He first appeared in the twentieth episode of the fourth season in and in the first episode of the first season in The Originals. Diego was a vampire who was sired by Marcel Gerard. He was one of the members of Marcel's inner circle who gained daylight rings upon entry, and functioned as a member of Marcel's army. He was loyal to Marcel and many of his fellow high-ranking vampires, including Thierry Vanchure. Just like Thierry, Diego did not like or trust the Original vampires. As of Moon Over Bourbon Street, Diego had become the leader of the vampires remaining in New Orleans after Elijah revoked their privileges in the Mikaelson compound. However, after the death of his friend Thierry, he agrees to join Marcel in his plan to overthrow the Originals from their place of power in the city. Diego is mortally injured by the Guerrera werewolves after he and his vampires confront the Originals under Marcel's leadership. Although Marcel tries to find a way to save his friends from the bite of the werewolf, Diego and the other surviving vampires are killed by the resurrected Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires. Early History According to Diego, he and his family were attacked by werewolves, and he watched his sister die in front of him from the wounds she sustained in the attack. Diego only survived because Marcel found him and turned him into a vampire before he could die naturally. From then on, Diego felt an intense hatred toward werewolves. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Originals, Diego seemed to be one of Marcel's closest associates, as Marcel came to his rescue when Klaus had lashed out at him. He stated that he only answered to Marcel, and his loyalty to Marcel was so strong that he dared to talk back to Klaus of all people, after Klaus approached him and demanded Marcel's whereabouts. Klaus was so angered by Diego's disrespectful behavior that he grabbed him in a choke-hold until Marcel finally arrived and stepped in to break up their confrontation, insisting to Klaus that Diego was just looking out for him. Throughout The Originals Series Season One Personality Little was known about Diego's personality, but from what has been seen, he was incredibly loyal to Marcel. He also seemed to be very close friends with Thierry Vanchure, as he was indignant towards Marcel on Thierry's behalf when Marcel sent him to the Garden. He apparently had an intense hatred for werewolves, as his entire human family faced tragedy at their hands before he was turned into a vampire by Marcel. His transition into being a vampire seemed to only exaggerate this hatred, as vampires and werewolves have been natural enemies for over a millenia. Physical Appearance Diego had creamy brown skin, dark brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He had a very rocker-ish style, much like most of the vampires in New Orleans. Powers and Abilities Diego possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Diego had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Relationships Marcel Gerard Diego seemed to be loyal to Marcel and was a close friend and associate of his. He was loyal enough that Marcel gave him a daylight ring, which are only reserved for his inner circle, and he was willing to stand up to Klaus for him. However, he seemed to be angered by Marcel's treatment of Thierry after he was sent to the Garden. After Marcel lost his battle with Klaus in The River in Reverse ''and picked up the coin, Diego lost respect in Marcel, as he believed Marcel only picked the coin to save himself. In ''The Big Uneasy, Diego rejoined Marcel's team after coming to the conclusion that they must take the city back from the Mikaelson's control. Thierry Vanchure Based on Diego's anger at Thierry's sentence and the anger he expressed towards Marcel, it can be presumed that the two of them were close. He was also extremely saddened when he was killed, drinking for him at his impromptu funeral. Mikaelson Family Diego did not seem to harbor any true ill will against the Mikaelson Family (though he, like many vampires in the Quarter, seemed to distrust them and often acted arrogantly around them). However, he rarely showed them any outward support unless it was to help solidify his own role as a leader of the vampires. Though he later became compliant to Klaus and Elijah's rule, he expressed a desire to see them leave New Orleans on several occasions. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Originals'' The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Death) Season Three *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''Phantomesque'' (Archive Footage) Name *'Diego' is of Spanish origin. Variant of James (Hebrew) "he who supplants".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diego Trivia *Diego was Marcel's left hand man. *Eka Darville, who played Diego, also starred together with Adelaide Kane in Power Rangers RPM, as Hero and Villainess, respectively. Adelaide played Cora, a werewolf in TV show Teen Wolf, continuing the rivalry between their characters, as they each played a vampire and werewolf, respectively. *Diego's werewolf hunt in Reigning Pain in New Orleans marks the ninth occasion of vampires killing werewolves. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Diego became the leader of the vampires after Marcel was exiled from the French Quarter. *It was revealed by Diego that his whole family was slaughtered by werewolves in his youth, and he watched his sister die of blood loss. He also confessed that he would have died as well, if he were not saved by Marcel. *Though Diego remained loyal to Marcel for the majority of his time in the series, it was shown that he would choose to save himself first if it came down to it. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Diego TO 1x01.jpg Diego TO 1x01.jpg|Diego's vampire face Diego TO 1x02.jpg|Diego healing a human he has fed on Diego 2 TO 1x02.jpg Diego TO 1x02.jpg Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Diego coming to tell Marcel about Thierry killing a vampire. Diego and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Diego and Marcel Diego 3 TO 1x03.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Diego 4 TO 1x03.jpg Diego 2 TO 1x03.jpg Diego TO 1x03.jpg Diego TO 1x04.jpg|Diego speaking to Josh. Diego 2 TO 1x04.jpg|Diego getting mad at Josh. Diego 3 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 4 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 5 TO 1x04.jpg Diego 6 TO 1x04.jpg The_Originals_S01E04_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0358.jpg Diego's dinner TO 1x04.jpg TO108-010-Diego~Marcel.jpg TO108-011-Diego-Marcel~Tyler.jpg TO108-020-Diego.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg Rebekah1x09113.png RPNO1.jpg|Diego listening to Klaus speech. RPNO6.jpg|Marcel asking Diego to at least act loyal to Klaus. RPNO23.jpg RPNO47.jpg RPNO48.jpg|Diego hunting werewolves in the bayou. RPNO49.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO80.jpg DiegoNewOrleans.jpg 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg Diego.png 72364-6d30x433595_slogo.jpg Dance Back from the Grave (3).jpg Dance Back from the Grave (1).jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0295.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0462.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0290.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0588.jpg The Originals s01e12 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0592.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0085.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0087.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0088.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0365.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0366.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0374.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0850.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0857.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0858.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0875.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0876.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0877.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0878.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0879.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0880.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0881.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0502.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0503.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0504.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0506.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0509.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0511.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0512.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0518.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0519.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0520.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0521.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0522.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0523.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0662.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0663.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0670.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0671.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0686.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0687.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0688.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0689.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0690.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0691.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0694.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0702.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0703.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0705.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0712.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0718.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0719.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0725.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0726.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0728.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0729.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0730.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0733.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1921.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1920.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1919.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1905.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1902.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1899.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1898.jpg 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 005.PNG 1.21 The Battle Of New Orleans 002.PNG References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased